Captain Atom
Captain Atom is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #5: 03 May 2017 Current Issue :The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #6: 07 Jun 2017 Next Issue :none Status The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom is scheduled for six issues. Characters Main Characters *'Captain Atom' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #5 The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #4 The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #3 The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #2 The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom #1 Captain Atom #0 Captain Atom #12 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain Atom, vol. 1: Evolution' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Charged by nuclear energy, possessing vast molecular powers, Captain Atom has the potential to be a literal god among men - a hero without limits. He is taking his powers to new heights - saving people all across the world in the blink of an eye. But as he uses his abilities more and more, Captain Atom realizes that he may be losing control of his powers, becoming a more dangerous foe to the planet than anything he's ever faced!" - *'Captain Atom, vol. 2: Genesis' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12 & 0. "Begins to answer the questions surrounding Captain Atom’s origin: Why did he sign up for Megala’s experiment? How did he become Captain Atom? Do his powers have any limits? Plus, Nate struggles to relate to those around him as he searches for a way to regain his human form and stop a catastrophic event!" - *'Captain Atom: The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom' - Collects The Fall and Rise #1-6. "Captain Atom hasn’t been seen or heard from in years—and even if you think you know what happened to him…you’re wrong! But you’re not alone. To this day, no one on Earth—not even the other superheroes—has an inkling of the missing Captain Atom’s true fate. At last, the truth is about to be revealed in a saga that transcends not only the meaning of life and death, but the limits of time and space." - Digital *'Captain Atom, vol. 1: Evolution' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - Kindle History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 3 Writer: J.T. Krul. Artist: Freddie Williams II. Covers: Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau. Publishing History * volume 1: #78-89, 1965-1967 (Charlton) (continued from Strange Suspense Stories) * volume 2: #1-57, 1987-1991 (DC Comics) * Captain Atom: Armageddon miniseries #1-9, 2005-2006 (DC/Wildstorm) * volume 3: #1-12 + 0, 2011-2012 (DC Comics) * The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom miniseries #1-6, 2017 (DC Comics) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 16 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/agent-of-style-captain-atom-111216.html Agent of S.T.Y.L.E. - Captain Atom's Explosive Looks] * 29 Aug 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-take-2-captain-atom-110829.html The DCnU Take 2: Captain Atom] * 20 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-captain-atom Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Captain Atom] * 16 Jun 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-jt-krul-captain-atom-110616.html Krul to Bring "Intense, Sci-fi Feel" to DCnU Captain Atom] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero